


Five Things George Hammond wishes he could tell SG-1, but never will...

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://starting-gate.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://starting-gate.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>starting_gate</b> wanted: Five Things George Hammond wishes he could tell SG-1, but never will, as long as he's in the military.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things George Hammond wishes he could tell SG-1, but never will...

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://starting-gate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://starting-gate.dreamwidth.org/)**starting_gate** wanted: Five Things George Hammond wishes he could tell SG-1, but never will, as long as he's in the military.

1\. "Your lives are more important to me than the lives of others under my command, and I care about you more."

2\. "The Pentagon is run by self-serving fools who care more about their own careers than the safety of the people of Earth. Go ahead and do what you think is right."

3\. "I will falsify any mission reports necessary to keep you out of harm's way."

4\. "Why don't you take Senator Kinsey with you so he can see what things are like offworld?"

5\. "I've known you were in love for years, Jack. Isn't it time you said something?"

#


End file.
